Holy haberdashery, Batman!
by MaxRose
Summary: After being forced into a Batman costume, Dave really didn't think this Halloween party could get any worse.


"Dude why am I wearing this?"

"Your the one who waited til the last minute to pick a costume." Azimio laughed at his friend. Dave Karofsky. Dressed as Batman. It was just to fucking hilarious.

"It was all they had left! Why the fuck am I going to this party anyway" he scoffed turning away. The suit was tight on him. It wasn't even like badass new batman. No it was old school batman.

"Dude you don't turn down going to some rich kids Halloween party! Get over it! We'll still have fun!" Az said slapping him on the back.

Karofsky rolled his eyes "Yeah. Whatever."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO

So the party was cooler then he thought. It was at some rich kids mansion and the house was packed full. "Sucks there's no booze but there plenty of girls!" Az laughs as they try to move around the house.

Yeah, girls. Karofsky thought and moves away from Az who's dancing with girls in his, " zombie assassin" costume. Dave can only feel completely ridiculous. He tries to blend in and moves over to get a drink

"Oh here" comes a smooth voice handing him a cup. He looks up, and its some dude with curly hair in a Robin costume. Perfect.

"Oh my goodness! Batman and Robin!" He smiles and Dave takes the cup "same series too!" he smiles big.

Dave sighs trying to smile nicely back. "Yeah. Cool"

The other boys smiles "Oh come on we have to get a picture together! We look perfect!" He said pulling out a camera and stands close to Dave. He asked someone nearby to take the picture. Dave blushes feeling the boy lean against him with his hand on the small of his back as they pose for a picture. "Thanks! You look really great in that costume!" He gushes

Dave looks away "umm yeah. So do you. " He licks his dry lips habitually.

"Blaine" the boys says extending his hand with a friendly smile.

"Dave" he reply's shaking it as manly as he could.

"Well Dave. How about we hang out. This party really isn't that fun with out someone to talk to" he smiles and starts walking to a room with out as many people. Dave follows not really liking the crowded feeling anyway.

Him and Blaine start talking about things, finding this they have in common, like how they like football. Some how they end up sitting on a couch sitting really close and laughing like they've been close friends forever. Dave get a whiff of the boys clean and rich smelling clone, while Blaine just smiles big up towards him. Dave's just watching him talk now. Blaine's lips moving but he's not really listening. When he stops talking and licks his lower lip and Dave bits his in response. Before he can think he's leaning over touching the lips to the boys in front of him. Not much thinking was going on because Dave couldn't tell if it really was happening or he was imaging it. His eyes widen realizing whats happening when he sees Blaine's eyes closed and kissing back. He quickly pulls away.

"Woah. Um. S-sorry dude. I'm no-not a-a h-homo" he said quickly trying to recover hoping no one saw. Before he can push further away from Blaine he's notices the teen is pulling on his hand and dragging him upstairs

David looks at him "Yo man. I was just kidding. Nothing happened" he says scratching his head. Blaine is only smiling softly and drags him into a nearby bathroom. "Wh-what ar-"

He stops and gulps hearing the Blaine lock the door.

Soon Robin has his arms around Batman's neck kissing him. Dave's brain really picked a bad day to freak out and stop working. He can't be making out with a dude! What will his friends say? Then he remembers that he's at some random strangers house. And this kid doesn't go to school with him. He doesn't really know Dave's last name. There wasn't much to worry about right? Once he feels more at ease he begins kissing back causing a noise of delight from the Robin under him.

Dave gets into the movement as the kiss deepens and his breath gets heavy. What is his doing? Blaine takes charge and pushed the jock against the wall. Dave gasped and pushed him away "W-wait" he pants.

Blaine is hitched slightly as well "Do you like me?" He asked flushing

"Y-yeah. But it-" before he could continue he was being pulled into another kiss. Why did it feel so right to kiss another guy? He sighs and just let it go. He relaxes and suddenly notices Blaine's hand slipping from his shoulder to sliding down his stomach to the Batman belt buckle. He's sure his face is beet red because he's feels like its on fire.

The boy disappears from sight, kneeling down and fumbles with the buckle letting it fall to the ground with a clank. Daves shivers at the noise. Before he knows he feels a warm hand around his member rubbing it, although hes pretty sure hes rock hard at this point. He gasps as suddenly a hot mouth is encasing his cock.

Dave's only closes his eyes trying to image someone else but its useless. All he can think about his Blaine's sweet lips warped around him. His biting his lip desperately trying not to moan but as the other boys is groaning and humming into his cock he goes over the edge. He pants as his vision goes a little blurry after the post orgasmic-high.

Blaine comes back up and kisses him. "Yummy Batman" he whispers against his lips seductively. Dave groans. Cursed being a teenage boy because he's getting turned on again. Blaine slips his tongue in and they wrestle for while. The shorter boy gasp feeling Dave's new hard on against his stomach "A-again?" He sighed pulling away "Do I look that good in this costume?"

Dave blushes and looks at him moving away. But Blaine's pulls him back "Come on Batman we have to take care of that" he pulls him over to the sink putting Davids hands on his hips.

Dave understands and pushes his hips against Blaine inciting a moan from the boy. He continues the slow grinding and soon he's losing it again. He flips Blaine around and bending him over on the counter of the sink. Blaine gasp as he feels Dave grind into bottom. The cheap spandex the only thing keeping the two apart.

Then suddenly the sound of the zipper of his costume being undone echoes through the bathroom and Blaine understands what's going on. He quickly gets with the program and helps remove the costume and feels Dave pulling down his underwear. Blaine groans biting his lip as he finally feels the skin to skin contact. "C-condom" Blaine mutters before he loses control. Dave reached over to find his wallet. (His dad insisted her always carry one but he probably didn't know he'd use it for this.) He tears the wrapping between his teeth and slides it on.

Blaine is thankful in that moment that's he's not a virgin because the bigger teen pushes into him with savage lust. As the roughness and suddenness of it sets in he moans. With the blaring music that's shaking the walls and the locked door assuring they won't get caught, he lets loose.

Blaine grips the sink as Dave starts slowly thrusting into him, getting used to the movement. Blaine whimpers as feeling the big hands griping at his hips. What can he say he had a thing for big guys. He moans as the pace suddenly starts to quicken. "Fuck" Dave hisses behind him

"Language" Blaine mutters under his breath but Dave only say it again smirking.

"Fuck" he groans. The sounds, the sensations, everything in the moment was so lude. Blaine was letting Batman fuck him in to bathroom. It'd be a funny story to tell when he got older. But he was living in this moment. He cries out once Dave finds the right spot. "You like that?" And David is fully aware that he has found it. The pace becomes more frantic. Blaine can hear the slapping of skin and Dave's grunt with every trust. The wildness of it all turns him on.

"Oh goodness" Blaine moans moving back against him.

"Fuck your so hot" Dave replies. Blaine blushes, the boy is so vulgar and he's enjoying it.

"Mmm Dave. . .more" Blaine manages to control himself enough to talk. Dave complies. He's had intercourse with guys before. But this. This is what being "fucked" meant, even though Blaine disliked curse words he would make an exception. His hands reaches down to stroke himself as he feels his climax coming close.

"Oh god yes" he hears behind him. Dave's nails are digging into Blaine's hips as the he pounds wildly. "Fuck! God!" Dave's cries coming. And Blaine only follows shortly after

"Oh" he whimpers unable to speak. Their both panting heavily and Dave is leaning over on top of Blaine. They stay like that until they come down from their blissful orgasm. Dave finally stands upright and pulls out. He still breath harshly as he tosses the condom in the trash and pulling his pants back on quickly. Blaine slowly puts his costume back on watching Dave. The look of distress on his face is clear. He obviously was in denial about being gay. But this he couldn't deny. Dave stands their staring at the blue tiled floor like he's thinking.

"Da-dave" Blaine starts up but stop when Dave starts fumbling in his pockets. He pulls out his cell phone and blushingly hands it to Blaine. Blaine is standing there holding the cheap phone confused. Then a his signature smile creeps up once he realizes what's happening. He punches his phone number into the phone and even taking of picture of his disheveled Robin appearance. He hands it back and smiles. Dave doesn't look at him and puts the phone. Into his pocket and moves towards the door.

"Goodnight Batman" he calls as he leaves the bathroom. Blaine sighs and looks into the mirror and begins fixing his hair. Robin can't go out look so undapper.


End file.
